Conversation and Contact
by Dailenna
Summary: Eleven Valentines drabbles centred around five Fullmetal Alchemist pairings. WARNING: spoilerific up to chapter 80 of the manga. Pairings: Royai, LingFan, EdWin, Oliveer, WrathxWife.
1. Drabble One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA. Sad, I know :(

**Notes:** This is going to be a series of strict 100-word drabbles for V-Day. It's late, I know, and I haven't finished it because computer access and free time have been less than usual, but I have a few of them ready so I thought I might start posting on a daily basis, and once I've finished them all (eleven all up) I can post them a bit faster, because I won't be worrying about running out. Anyway, happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you took the occasion to spread some love :3

* * *

"**Conversation and Contact**" by "**Dailenna**"

**Drabble One**

Valentine's Day was supposed to be a time when lovers could bare their feelings. It was a time of openness and honesty.

Roy Mustang looked around his empty office, and wondered just how much a little honesty could harm his First-Li— no, the Fuhrer's assistant. Was a little honesty really worth all of the problems it could cause?

Nevertheless, he made a pit-stop on the way home that evening, leaving a parcel on a certain someone's doorstep. Even if he couldn't give it to her himself, he wasn't going to be cowed by a man whose strength lay in secrets.


	2. Drabble Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA.

**Notes:** The second of eleven drabbles. The next pairing coming up is LingFan.

* * *

**Drabble Two**

Valentine's Day was supposed to be a time when lovers could be together. Nothing mattered other than the fact that they were near each other.

Riza Hawkeye was anything but near her ex-commanding officer. When she arrived home, she found a package at her doorway. She opened it after swinging the door shut behind her, and found a photo of two very serious children standing on either side of her father.

Writing was scrawled across the back: '_We've changed more than it appears. Don't lose hope._'

She took strength in the fact that even when apart he was with her.


	3. Drabble Three

**Disclaimer:** FMA is _not mine!_ (ah, I am so sad I will curl up in a ball and weep until I run dry and shrivel up :"( )

**Notes: **The third of eleven drabbles. I haven't been able to work on them over the past two days (haven't been home, except for sleeping), but tomorrow's Monday, so I'll be able to get to it while my brother's at Uni! There's my computer time back XD I lost it when his moniter stopped working and he started using the family computer too TT-TT

* * *

**Drabble Three**

Valentine's Day was supposed to be a time when lovers could bare their feelings. It was a time of openness and honesty – but what honesty was there for a person whose body was no longer their own?

Ling Yao didn't know where his former bodyguard was, and if he did, how could he be honest with her when there was this presence preventing him from ever being alone? All too late it occurred to him that the control he had lost, and the deficit of privacy was too high a payment for immortality.

How could he talk to her now?


	4. Drabble Four

**Disclaimer:** No FMA for _meeeeeeeeee_ . . .

**Notes:** I've _finally_ had a day at home, so I finished writing one of my LJ challenges (I'm just letting it sit so I can edit it in a bit - probably tonight), and I _just_ finished writing these drabbles, as well! Yaay! About time XD so I'm planning on posting them, say, two a day instead of one a day, now. All eleven are finished, and the last one is a double drabble. Happy Valentine's Day to all (even though it was four days ago now XD)! Next pairing: EdWin

* * *

**Drabble Four**

Valentine's Day was supposed to be a time when lovers could be together. Nothing mattered other than the fact that they were near each other.

That's where Ran Fan's problem lay. Not only was she far from her master, but she was incapacitated. If she wanted to fight for him, she would lose sorely. Her life would be handed over to the enemy on a silver platter – she was of no use until she could use a prosthetic as agilely as her own arm. She could not return to him until she was useful once more. It was a promise.


	5. Drabble Five

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own FMA .. I have a bunch of the manga books, though . . . Does that count? Pl_eeeea_se?

**Notes:** Okely dokely, here's the next one :3 It's Eddy! (I love calling him that, for some reason. Always with the 'y', too, because it actually has a meaning XD)

* * *

**Drabble Five**

Valentine's Day was supposed to be a time when lovers could bare their feelings. It was a time of openness and honesty.

Well, Ed had 'openness' all right, although he had the striking suspicion that openness was supposed to refer to a state of mind or of conversation, rather than the state of one's belly and intestines. If he went back to Winry looking like this would she even bother throwing her wrench at him, or just start crying immediately? He couldn't do that to her. After all, he had told her the next time would be tears of joy.


	6. Drabble Six

**Disclaimer:** FMA . . . if only it was mine!

**Notes:** Here's your second one for today :3 The next pairing is Oliveer XD Because I love it, and so should you.

* * *

**Drabble Six**

Valentine's Day was supposed to be a time when lovers could be together. Nothing mattered other than the fact that they were near each other.

Winry didn't know where Ed was. Heck, she didn't even know where _she_ was. Some backwater town Al had led her to with a girl who asked too much about Ed for her liking. And not to mention that oddly familiar face that she just _knew_ Ed would blow up at if he was here.

It wasn't fair. He wasn't even here, and everything still reminded her of him. Oh, if he'd ruined her automail . . .


	7. Drabble Seven

**Disclaimer:** -wallows in misery- Not mine . . . not mine . . . not mine . . . D':

**Notes:** Yaay, another one!

* * *

**Drabble Seven**

Valentine's Day was supposed to be a time when lovers could bare their feelings. It was a time of openness and honesty. That was what Olivier Milla Armstrong had been told.

She didn't particularly care for the holiday. All that 'I love you' crap was so mushy it made her sick. Olivier's idea of love (as much as she hated to admit she had an opinion on such a thing) was quite similar to camaraderie, except – she supposed – stronger.

Anyone she loved would have to be prepared to let her take command. She supposed she was lucky in that way.


	8. Drabble Eight

**Disclaimer:** If I owned FMA I wouldn't be trying to find a job.

**Notes:** I love Oliveer :3 It's such a fun idea . . . The reality of it is still a bit awkward, but I have to say it's one of the first not-necessarily-canon pairings I've supported. (It _could_ be canon! XD) Anyway, the next drabble is going to be . . . Fuhrer/WrathxMrs.Bradley :3 Come on! If you've read chapter 80 you can see it right there!

* * *

**Drabble Eight**

Valentine's Day was supposed to be a time when lovers could be together. Nothing mattered other than the fact that they were near each other.

Buccaneer knew he acted differently at times when the Major-General was away – Major Miles had told him as much – but he never expected to feel resentment upon finding soldiers canoodling on Valentine's Day. He couldn't recall ever having made a big thing of the holiday before, and supposed that perhaps his being irritated already must have contributed towards the way he snapped at the pair. He didn't like the amused smirk Miles gave him, either.


	9. Drabble Nine

**Disclaimer:** Maybe if someone wanted to give me FMA for my birthday, _then_ I would own it :3 (any takers?)

**Notes:** I had to write this pair. Chapter 80 made me so curious about it that I had to explore a little. I have all sorts of ideas coming out about the effect making Wrath out of a human might have had upon him. How much of the human is still conscious, and how much has disappeared entirely to make room for the homunculus? I suppose one of the reasons I'm so curious about this is because it also affects Ling, now. But I am also curious for Fuhrer Candidate number whatever's sake, as well. (I wonder what he would have been named if he had been brought up by his parents rather than through the candidacy program. That program in itself wouldn't have allowed him much of a normal life, but I expect he'd still have some normal human sympathies and things. Anyway, here's me babbling on about my ideas. Why not just read the drabble and see how I think the FC (Fuhrer Candidate) / Wrath symbiosis works?

* * *

**Drabble Nine**

Valentine's Day was supposed to be a time when lovers could bare their feelings. It was a time of openness and honesty.

What was honesty? Was it merely the recounting of true facts, or did omission count as a lie? Wrath had often wondered such thoughts. He also wondered whether the other homunculus made similar considerations or whether it came from his human's mind.

_Can we just go home?_ The human inside him asked. _She'll be worried when we're late._

They had worked late many times before, Wrath decided, trying to squash the sound of the human left inside him.


	10. Drabble Ten

**Disclaimer:** Or maybe if Arakawa wanted to give it up! Then _she _could give it to me!

**Notes:** This is drabble ten out of eleven. There's only one left, and it's a special double-drabble :3 This one marks the last of my new pairings, though. Anyone who knows me or my work should be able to guess which pairing I'm going to end on.

* * *

**Drabble Ten**

Valentine's Day was supposed to be a time when lovers could be together. Nothing mattered other than the fact that they were near each other.

Mrs. Bradley had been the Fuhrer's wife for many years. Her husband had worked hard to reach his position, and now it seemed to be taking its toll, making him more serious than ever before.

She would do anything for him. When she couldn't conceive – they still didn't know why – they adopted a little boy, Selim. Selim was a dear. But why couldn't her husband be there with them, instead of always at that office?


	11. Double Drabble

**Disclaimer:** Well, Arakawa's doing well with FMA after all . . . I suppose she can keep it.

**Notes:** This is the last of this little series. Thank you everyone for your support! This one is a double drabble to end with (because I like double drabbles - they give time for some _hint_ of a plot). Enjoy!

* * *

**Double Drabble**

For a moment, he looked up from his book, letting the spoon he was holding drop into his porridge with a firm 'pth'.

"I'll thank you not to get breakfast on the master's books, Mister Mustang," the kitchen maid said irritably.

Roy blinked. "Oh, sorry, Hannah."

He'd been distracted. He'd had the overwhelming urge, when Riza sat down, to tell her that he was planning on enlisting during the holidays. Her father wouldn't be impressed, but she might be. He was just mulling it over – he'd barely returned from the last holidays, so he still had almost a year – but maybe that would make her react to something, instead of giving him that unreadable, wide-eyed look all of the time.

The girl quietly ate her own breakfast, glancing up at his book occasionally.

"Aren't you two a sight, looking at each other like that? Best not let the master see."

Roy looked up, red-faced. "I- I wasn't!" Across from him, Riza was starting to flush.

"At my home," Hannah continued, "we'd be celebrating Saint Valentine's Day. All about love, you know?"

When Hannah turned around Roy gave Riza an apologetic smile. All this Valentine's rubbish was just nonsense, after all.


End file.
